nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai the Mighty
Mordecai the Mighty was a male human Paladin/Cleric of Tanos Summary Mordecai the Mighty is a powerful warrior and devout follower of Tanos. He was the leader of the Sons and Daughters of Tanos, and was considered the hero of the Battle of Socortia. He was killed during the Battle of Waymere. Background Little is known about the background of Mordecai, however by 465 he was a mighty and powerful warrior and cleric of Tanos living in Waymere and was the head of a religious order of warriors called the Sons and Daughters of Tanos. Battle of Socortia In Father of 465 word reached Waymere that the pirates of the Brotherhood of the Coast had a holding on the island of Socortia and were on the cusp of signing an alliance with Orlesea. However, a band of royal explorers had made initial contact with Queen Aziza, the leader of the Umani people who lived on Socortia, who wished both the pirates and Orleseans off of the island. Duke Marcus Corneilus Agrippa ordered a squadron of ships to sail to Socortia under Commodore James Upton to ally with Aziza and remove the pirates and Orleseans from the island. Mordecai was only too pleased to be part of the mission. Mordecai was teamed up with Leandra, one of the initial explorers who had made contact with Queen Aziza, and the newly minted Umani ambassador Jubal. Upon the squadron’s arrival at the Island the trio, along with a small squad of Gildornian marines, sailed onto the island on the sailing ship Tiger. which slipped past the Orlesean patrols. The group made landfall and fought their way to Zaros and made contact with Queen Aziza. Aziza officially requested Gildorinian aid from Ambassador Jubal, which freed the Gildornian fleet to attack the Orlesean and pirate forces on the island. With the assistance of "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin and Atrayu, Leandra, Jubal and Mordecai's force hastily returned to the Tiger to inform them of Queen Aziza's request, starting the battle. While the naval battle raged, Mordachai and his small company joined up with a force of Umani warriors, including "Barnacle Brain" Bob and Atrayu, and attacked Darsah from the land side. The battle proved a big victory for Gildorn as the pirates and Orleseans were forced off the island and several of their ships were sunk or captured with minimal Gildornian losses. Battle of Waymere After the Battle of Socortia Mordecai returned to Waymere along with the Orlesean ships that were captured. He was received as a hero and honored for his part in the battle. Mordecai was still in Waymere on the 20th of Twins, 465, when a combined force of Orleseans, Brotherhood of the Coast and the Kythonian Imperium launched a sneak attack on Waymere. Mordachai rallied the Sons and Daughters of Tanos and by the time they were ready for combat the enemy had already flooded the streets. Seeing that a group of Gildornians under the command of Captain Wynona Falco were holding Southgate to allow refugees as much time as possible to escape, Mordecai and his men, a mere fifty strong, hunkered in their Feasthall on Temple Street to find the perfect moment to strike. They did not wait long, as soon a battalion each of Orleseans and minotaurs as well as a company of pirates attacked Falco’s position at Southgate. Pleased to be able to earn his eternal rewards in Tanos’ feasthall upon dying in honorable combat, Mordecai ordered the Sons and Daughters of Tanos to attack the enemy’s rear. Unfortunately by the time they struck it was already too late for Falco’s men, who had been mostly slain, with the few survivors already in retreat, but the Sons and Daughters of Tanos pressed on anyway, finding that just as they were arriving so were three companies of gnomes led by Ambassador Filo Grimblebibb. The gnomes were able to route the Orleseans and the Sons and Daughters of Tanos carved into the minotaur’s rear, inflicting heavy casualties in spite of their small numbers. Mordecai led from the front, lashing out with his sword in every direction as he fought what he knew would be his final battle. Eventually, however, the sheer numbers of the hundreds of surviving minotaurs proved too much for the Sons and Daughters of Tanos, who were overwhelmed quickly. Mordecai was a warrior poet reciting his final sonnet in battle before being struck down by a minotaur’s axe buried in his chest. Although they all died in the battle the efforts of Mordecai and the Sons and Daughters of Tanos were not in vein. In part because of the time they took fighting the enemy, three thousand refugees who fled Waymere were able to escape to safety. Category:Om Category:Characters